


The Cheesecake Controversy

by gnarf



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baked Goods, Languages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: "They want me to do what?""Yes I know. But if we want to end this once and for all, you have to do it. You have to judge these two cheesecakes and tell the world which one is better."Harry looked at Kingsley, still unsure if this was a bad joke or not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558204
Comments: 22
Kudos: 113
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Cheesecake Controversy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my team task entry for Drarropoly!  
> Enchanted Cheesecake!   
> Have fun with it 😄
> 
> Draco speaks English and German in this one, just as a warning. 
> 
> Thank you Orpheous87 for your help with the beta 💜 💜 💜

"They want me to do what?"

"Yes I know. But if we want to end this once and for all, you have to do it. You have to judge these two cheesecakes and tell the world which one is better."

Harry looked at Kingsley, still unsure if this was a bad joke or not. 

"Tell them I'm allergic."

"Everyone knows you're not," Kingsley said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"Let them fight on then! This is none of our business! I'm not here to judge cakes, Kingsley!" 

"It _is_ our business. Mifty and Honigbiene are representing the two biggest elf communities in Europe. If we don't settle their argument soon, hell will break loose."

"I can't even speak German," Harry sighed, slumping back in his chair. He already knew he had lost this argument. 

"We have a translator for you. You'll leave in an hour."

Huffing, Harry got up and left the room. He had to send an owl to Ron and Hermione, informing them that he won't make it for dinner tonight. 

An hour later he found himself in the middle of a huge kitchen that was occupied by at least two dozen elves who screamed at each other. 

"Well, well. Who do we have here. Glad you could find the time to help, you must be a really _busy_ man."

The snarling voice behind him made Harry spin around. "Draco? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm your translator. Except you have some hidden talents that include speaking multiple languages."

"You can't tell me you're speaking German. It's the most useless language ever."

Draco only pulled up his brow, before turning towards the fighting elves and pulling his wand. Suddenly the room was filled with red sparks, which made the fighting stop within a couple of seconds. 

"Good, now that I have your attention," Draco said. "Mr Potter has arrived to judge your cakes. _Herr Potter ist eingetroffen um die Kuchen zu beurteilen._ Start baking, you have one hour! _Fangt an zu backen, ihr habt eine Stunde!_ " 

Turning back to him, Draco huffed at his gobsmacked expression. "Not so useless now, is it?" 

They sat down at the small table facing the kitchen to watch the bustling of the elves. But Harry couldn't stop himself from looking at Draco every other second. 

"I speak five languages. None of them are useless."

"Five?"

"Yes."

"The only language I speak is English." Harry wanted to bite off his tongue for this useless addition to their conversation. A thought that didn't go unnoticed judging by Draco's laughter. 

"Lucky me that I also understand Idiot-English."

Kicking Draco's shin, it was Harry's turn to laugh at the appalled yelp that followed. 

"Wait till I get you home tonight," Draco grumbled. 

"I'm the one with the right to be angry. You speak five languages and not once brought it up with me! We've been married for two years now!" 

"Little secrets keep a relationship alive, Potter. And I fear that we both won't be able to move once we’ve finished eating those cakes."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
